The Adventures of Popeye and Milo
The Adventures of Popeye and Milo is an American animated adventure, romantic, comedy sitcom produced by King Features Entertainment in assocation with Paramount Television Animation and Warner Bros. Animation. King Features Syndicate's Popeye the Sailor is based on the Timble Theatre comics created by E.C. Segar. For everyone who loves King Features Syndicate and Paramount Pictures' classic theatrical and television cartoon series, Popeye the Sailor (1933–1957, 1960–1961), comes a new feature-length animated adventure on the high seas. Summary: Longing for vengeance on Popeye for foiling her every scheme, as well as wanting to rule the seas and enslave the landwellers, the Sea Hag plots to uses ancient relics from different locations from the sea to some temples that are found in the temples of the islands and deep in the lost civilizations of the sea. After some time, she finally activates each relic that mind controls both creatures of the sea and monsters on the lands that bend to her will. She then causes all sea creatures to openly attack all ships and making some animals trap the islanders so they cannot go anywhere. So after she takes over the sea and the islands, she heads for the mainland of Sweethaven were Popeye and his friends are. After a struggle, she kidnaps Olive Oyl. So now, Popeye and Bluto must put their rivalry aside as they team up and rallies Popeye's friends to save Popeye's loved one, the sea, and possibly the world too. Along the way, Popeye first meets a young man named Milo when he is getting roughed up by some bullies. After saving him and seeing how he has potential in being a sailor and needing a mentor and guidance, Popeye takes him in as his first mate who can help keep the ship clean, attend to the captain, report on anything suspicious and help out when possible. However, Milo is more eager to prove himself that he is just as strong and brave as Popeye. In that eagerness, he is stubborn at times and hard to control, always jumping in without thinking and that causes trouble for the crew as well as himself until he learns to know where and when to get into danger. As they sail, they meet a wise man that tells them what the Sea Hag is up to and what they must do to save the seas and islands. They soon meets Nani, a beautiful hula-dancing princess/warrior of a native tribe from an island who is sent on the mission to help Popeye and crew stop the Sea Hag. Milo soon falls in love with Nani and their love blossoms as the adventure goes on. They also meet new friends and face enemies that try to stop them at every turn. They will have to use teamwork to beat past the bad guys, find and rescue Olive and the prisoners, as well as Milo's long lost parents, whom the Sea Hag has imprisoned, reverse the spell, and use a can of spinach, when times are at the toughest, to defeat the Sea Hag once and for all. Cast of Characters : Heroes - Popeye the Sailor - The first main protagonist. Popeye is a kind and loyal boyfriend to Olive Oyl, and sometimes surrogate father to Swee' Pea. Popeye eats spinach to gain super-strength. Yes, Popeye certainly knows how to throw a punch or two. But he only starts fighting when he's pushed too far. Popeye will often say "that's all I can stands and I can't stands no more!" before he is forced to fight. After Popeye eats spinach, his enemies do not stand a chance. Popeye has thinning hair, a squinty eye, and huge forearms. Milo - The second main protagonist and a cabin boy of Popeye. A young teenager who also gained Popeye's strengths and ability from eating spinach. He is young and eager ready to show his captain and friend that he can do anything, but sometimes his eagerness outweighs his head which leads him into trouble on occasion. Princess Nani - A beautiful hula-dancing princess/warrior of the Tahitian-like islands and Milo's main love interest. She is a princess of a native tribe from an island who is sent on the mission to help Popeye and crew stop the Sea Hag. She saves Milo more times, but she finds it sweet that he keeps trying to impress her. She even teaches him that the true meaning of being a sailor is being with family and friends, and big courageous heart. Olive Oyl - A beautiful lady who is Popeye's sometime girlfriend. As well, she often hires Popeye and Bluto to do jobs for her, such as move furniture. Although she is quite smitten with Popeye, she is often quite disloyal, showing affection for Bluto - up until the point Bluto acts like a cad and Popeye must step in to set things straight. Olive Oyl is very skinny and has quite a shrill voice.. Bluto - Popeye's sometimes friend and business partner of Popeye's - but by the end of a cartoon, he's usually revealed as Popeye's rival, competing for the attention of the fickle Olive Oyl. Bluto often manhandles Olive Oyl, necessitating her being saved by Popeye. Bluto is brawny and has a thick beard. J. Wellington Wimpy - A soft-spoken, very intelligent, and well educated, but also cowardly, very lazy, overly parsimonious and utterly gluttonous man with a never-ending addiction for hamburgers with his famous mooching line, "I'd gladly pay you Tuesday for a hamburger today." He is Popeye's friend and is also something of a scam artist and, especially in the newspaper strip, can be notoriously underhanded at times. Pamela - A beautiful seductive castaway with ability to transform into a mermaid with her magic necklace, and has a very big crush on him and, like Popeye and Bluto, a competitive rival of Nani. She always flirts with Milo by bumping into him using her hip. Putting her arms around him and even the tap on the behind. It's never ending until the pirate, William, saves her and realizes he is the one for her. She is kind and sincere, at times scary when she is mad, but this only when those make her that way and will fight to protect her friends. William - A kind-hearted exiled young pirate and Pamela's love interest. He can be stern, rude and arrogant, but he has a heart set for adventure and a good fight. Eugene the Jeep - Popeye's magic dog. Eugene isn't actually a dog, but a magical creature from beyond - but he is for all intents and purposes a magic canine. Eugene is from the "4th dimension", which explains his magic powers and his ability to teleport from place to place. Eugene is yellow with spots and has a long nose. Interestingly, the Chrysler Jeep vehicle may have been named after Eugene (because the vehicles can travel anywhere, much like Eugene). Poopdeck Pappy - An old-aged, white-bearded sailor man who is Popeye's father and Swee' Pea's adoptive grandfather, and is the resemblance of his son. Pappy is a troublemaker, and often winds up in situations where Popeye has to rescue him. Pappy believes that Popeye has gone soft, by not using corporal punishment in raising Swee' Pea, or relying on bunk like pyschology. Villians - The Sea Hag - The main antagonist of the film, and Popeye's arch-enemy of the seas.The Sea Hag is Popeye's most notable enemy. The Sea Hag often sets her sights romantically on Popeye - and threatens to kill or otherwise destroy him when he rejects her advances. A true "wicked witch", the Sea Hag is basically a rotten woman who does bad things - she isn't above theft and attempted murder, for whatever the reason. The Sea Hag has a hairy chin, is quite skinny, and wears a black hood cloak. Bernard - The Sea Hag's trusty, but incompetent vulture minion. Selene - an Evil Mermaid who longs to rule the seas works with the Sea Hag, but secretly plots to betray her, but the Sea Hag sees through this and manipulates her easily so she will do her bidding and then be rid of her down the line or Popeye will do it for her. Other Characters - Pipeye, Pupeye, Poopeye, and Peepeye - Popeye's identical nephews. Granny - Poopdeck's mother and Popeye's grandmother and the world's worst cook Shorty - Popeye and Bluto's shipmate. Swee' Pea - A baby that Olive Oyl and Popeye often look after. When Popeye is charged with babysitting Swee' Pea, calamity usually ensues - often Popeye will lose Swee' Pea and have to set about finding him. Pappy thinks Popeye is too soft on baby Swee' Pea Salty-- Popeye's wise-cracking talking parrot. Castor Oyl - Olive Oyl's brother. Cole Oyl - Olive Oyl's father. Nana Oyl - Olive Oyl's mother. George W. Geezil - The local cobbler who hates Wimpy. Rough House - A cook who runs a local restaurant, The Rough House. Ham Gravy - Olive's ex-boyfriend. Bernice - A Whiffle Bird who grants anyone or anybody's wishes by the choice of either rubbing on his head feathers or his tail feathers. Alice the Goon - Alice lived on Goon Island and was original a henchwoman for the Sea Hag. When Alice (or any other goon) speaks, it sounds like gibberish - no one except Wimpy understands. Alice eventually became a nanny for Swee' Pea. Alice is over eight feet tall and has a very big nose. She is quite scary looking. Toar - A caveman, a friend of Popeye, and Swee' Pea's "babysitter". King Blozo - The good ruler of the kingdom of Spinachovia. Alejandro and Rosa Mendez- Milo's long lost parents who were imprisoned by the Sea Hag when Milo's just a child. Voice Cast - Popeye-- Jim Carrey Olive Oyl-- Amy Adams Swee' Pea/Diesel-- Grey DeLilsle Milo-- Freddie Highmore Princess Nani -- Emma Watson William-- Daniel Radcliffe Pamela-- Mae Whitman Bluto-- Peter Dinklage Poopdeck Pappy-- Christopher Lloyd J. Wellington Wimpy-- David Hyde Pierce Eugene/Bernice//Alice/Goons-- Frank Welker Granny-- Estelle Harris George W. Geezil-- Tim Curry Cole Oyl-- Norm MacDonald Nana Oyl-- Betty White Castor Oyl-- Nathan Lane Rough House-- Patrick Warburton Ham Gravy-- Bill Farmer King Blozo-- John Cleese Toar-- Fred Tatsaciore Shorty-- Danny Pudi The Sea Hag-- Meryl Streep Bernard the vulture-- Gilbert Gottifield Selene-- Megan Fox Alejandro Mendez-- Antonio Banderas Rosa Mendez-- Sara Ramirez Development In late 1997, Paramount Television Animation envisioned Popeye the Sailor as a full-fledged animated sitcom. Originally, the show was pitched to Nickelodeon, but rejected it because they barred the Popeye characters from their Nicktoons. The show was instead pitched to Cartoon Network with Warner Bros. Animation also joining the project, becoming one of the first sitcoms to be produced without the association of Hanna-Barbera Cartoons. Stock sound effects from Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios/Paramount Cartoon Studios were used for the show as well as a few new ones, such as robots, new-wave instruments, cellphones or I phones, tablets, and electric guitars. Differences Differences in Popeye's story and characterization vary depending on the medium. Originally, Popeye got his strength from rubbing the head of the Whiffle Hen, changing to spinach by 1932. Swee'Pea is definitively Popeye's ward in the comic strips, but he is often depicted as belonging to Olive Oyl in cartoons. The cartoons also occasionally feature members of Popeye's family who have never appeared in the strip, notably his lookalike nephews Peepeye, Pupeye, Pipeye and Poopeye. There is no absolute sense of continuity in the stories, although certain plot and presentation elements remain mostly constant, including purposeful contradictions in Popeye's capabilities so he seems bereft of manners and uneducated, yet he is often depicted as capable of coming up with solutions to problems that seem insurmountable to the police or, most importantly, the scientific community. Popeye has, alternatively, displayed Sherlock Holmes-like investigative prowess (determining, for instance, that his beloved Olive was abducted by estimating the depth of the villains' footprints in the sand), scientific ingenuity (as his construction, within a few hours, of a "spinach-drive" spacecraft), or oversimplified (yet successful) diplomatic arguments (by presenting his own existence—and superhuman strength—as the only true guarantee of world peace at diplomatic conferences). Popeye's pipe also proves to be highly versatile. Among other things, it has served as a cutting torch, jet engine, propeller, periscope, and, of course, a whistle with which he produces his trademark toot. Popeye also on occasion eats spinach through his pipe, sometimes sucking in the can itself along with the contents. He seldom appears to use it to smoke tobacco. Popeye's exploits are also enhanced by a few recurring plot elements. One is the love triangle among Popeye, Olive, and Bluto, and the latter's endless machinations to claim Olive at Popeye's expense. Another is his near-saintly perseverance in overcoming any obstacle to please Olive, who often renounces Popeye for Bluto's dime-store advances. She is the only character that Popeye will permit to give him a thumping. Finally, Popeye usually uncovers villainous plots by accidentally sneaking up on the antagonists as they brag about or lay out their schemes.